


A Place of Our Own

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gardens & Gardening, Hair Washing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Pampering, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: He continued soaping up Crowley, covering all parts he could reach with the sandalwood-scented body wash, massaging away the knots in tired muscles and enjoying the breathy sounds of relaxation coming from his demon. Taking up the washcloth that hung over the side of the tub, he rinsed off every last bubble from head to toe as Crowley watched languidly.Aziraphale pampers Crowley in the bathtub after a long day working the gardens of the cottage they bought in the South Downs.  His actions eventually lead to the bedroom for a first time in their new residence.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: The Ineffable Con 2





	A Place of Our Own

Crowley lounged in the luxurious claw foot tub, head tilted back so his long, red hair flowed over the side of the tub. One arm dangled out to the side as he allowed the warm water to flow over his entire body, relaxing muscles sore from working in the cottage’s garden. His methods had changed somewhat since London now that he was no longer in Hell’s employment. Yelling at his houseplants was a way to take out the frustration he felt at being powerless in a job he could not quit. Muck rolled downhill, first to Crowley, then his plants. Now, he enjoyed more traditional methods of gardening. Today he had been out in the back garden planting tulip bulbs for springtime blossoms of white and a purple so deep it appeared to be black. He loved the feel of the earth on his hands as he dug holes with his trowel, dropped in a bulb, then covered it with sun-warmed dirt in hopes they would sprout in the spring. The effect of white and nearly black mingled once they bloomed would be spectacular. One colour for an angel, the other for a demon.

Aziraphale had crept in from his small library down the hallway where he was shelving his favourite tomes. The rest were carefully packed in boxes in the attic to await a place to hold them. It was appearing very likely that the attic itself would become a miracle-enhanced space large enough to hold every single one of his treasures. Crowley quipped it was either that, or they add an addition on the size of the cottage itself.

Walking on quiet feet to the edge of the tub, he bent over it to kiss Crowley’s inviting lips, Crowley opening his eyes to smile at him as he did.

“Hello, my dear.”

“Hi, angel.”

“Done for the day, I take it?” Aziraphale reached over to grab the bottle of body wash as he asked the unnecessary question. He knelt on the rug beside the tub. “You’ve been out there working hard getting the gardens in order.”

“Yep.”

Aziraphale had poured some liquid out of the bottle, releasing the sandalwood-based smell Crowley preferred. Taking up the arm dangling over the side of the tub, he slathered Crowley’s skin in soap before massaging it in, starting with Crowley’s shoulder, which he concentrated on kneading muscles tight from gardening, and slipping down to his elbow where Aziraphale’s fingers lingered a bit in the crook then moving on to his hand, each finger massaged in turn. Crowley smiled at him, his head lulling onto his shoulder.

“To what do I owe this pampering?”

Aziraphale shrugged, a ghost of a smile passing across his round face. “I felt like it.”

He continued soaping up Crowley, covering all parts he could reach with the sandalwood-scented body wash, massaging away the knots in tired muscles and enjoying the breathy sounds of relaxation coming from his demon. Taking up the washcloth that hung over the side of the tub, he rinsed off every last bubble from head to toe as Crowley watched languidly.

“I could get used to this,” Crowley purred.

“Could you now?”

“Yes.”

He heard Aziraphale shift, walking behind him to wash his hair. Aziraphale’s arms, sleeves rolled up, brushed whisper-soft against his shoulders as he prepared to get started. Pulling all Crowley’s long hair back, he scooped water over it, wetting every red strand from root to tip. Crowley relished the feel of Aziraphale’s fingers combing through it before he poured on the shampoo and started to massage it in, piling the long length on top of Crowley’s head. Aziraphale scrubbed in circular motions, digging his fingers down through his hair to press against his scalp. The demon let out a sigh.

“Are there other things you could get used to?” Aziraphale’s lips were close to his ear as he asked the question.

“Probably.” Water trickled off Crowley’s head, taking the shampoo with it. “What do you have in mind?”

They were on the large four-poster bed in the bedroom they chose as their own, Crowley not phased by either the sudden change in scenery or the dryness of his naked body. Aziraphale knelt above him, also naked, smiling down with his sky blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Crowley reached up to caress his blond curls, trailing his hand down his arm. A hum escaped Aziraphale’s throat.

“This. We have yet to inaugurate this bed, my dear. Our bed in our cottage.”

“I’d be up for that.”

Crowley nudged Aziraphale aside with a careful motion, Aziraphale taking the hint to move off of him. Sitting up, he scooted close to Aziraphale, running a finger along his jawline. Aziraphale turned his head to kiss Crowley’s palm. His hand went to Crowley’s shoulder, tracing soft circles on it as he reached for his partner, wanting to place his lips on Crowley’s. Caressing on the bed, they tasted each other, sensual responses heightened by that intimate contact. Hands sought out soft skin to trail down and hair to caress. Aziraphale loved winding Crowley’s hair around a finger or two during foreplay. He’d tug gently on it which often caused a moan to break free from Crowley’s lips.

Aziraphale laid him back down, peppering his jawline with kisses before moving on to give subtle nibbles around his ear. Crowley felt his teeth scrape along it, starting at the top and moving down to his earlobe where his tongue touched along sensitive areas, stoking the coals of Crowley’s passion. Sucking in a breath, Crowley focused on reciprocation, running a hand down Aziraphale’s spine which made him shiver delightfully. Crowley laughed to feel it vibrate through his fingers.

Wanting to outdo him, Aziraphale sucked a bit harder. Whimpering with lust, Crowley threw his head back, loosening Aziraphale’s light grip on his earlobe. Aziraphale smiled and went for a new target instead — his partner’s exposed neck. Crowley was attacked with soft kisses that started below his jaw and continued down to his collarbones, the occasional swipe of Aziraphale’s tongue felt. His breath hitched as Aziraphale left kisses in the hollow of his throat.

  
They continued to worship each other’s bodies, kissing and caressing, scratching and nibbling until they could take no more. The last kiss was placed on Crowley’s bellybutton and the last caress was brushed across Aziraphale’s sensitive sides before they took their intimacy to another level. Crowley prepared himself, pulling up his knees in invitation. Accepting it, Aziraphale entered him to continue their loving act.

A hand sliding through his hair prompted Crowley to open his eyes and find Aziraphale’s sky blue ones looking lovingly back at him as the eye contact intensified the feelings travelling through his body. Love on a physical level was hard to quantify for him, but a lack of definition didn’t hinder his enjoyment of what they did. He felt as one with his angel-like this and to him, that was all that mattered.

He clung to Aziraphale, his legs swung over Aziraphale’s hips, ankles hooked to each other. Aziraphale had crouched in closer for more contact with Crowley. But passion reached levels that had Crowley soaring as his very wings threatened to burst forth. Crowley quickly unhooked his legs and used his heels to rock himself upright, toppling Aziraphale while calling to him to catch himself. He did, putting his hand backwards on the bed in time. Swan-like wings sprouted from Crowley’s shoulders, glossy black feathers reaching for the sky. They beat with Crowley’s lust, wing tips touching the walls that fortunately hadn’t been decorated yet. Aziraphale blinked in surprise to see them.

“Sorry,” panted Crowley.

“Don’t be, my dear.”

They had situated themselves so Crowley was in Aziraphale’s lap. It was awkward, but they made it work. Crowley was the one who had to start moving to continue their activities. He smiled at his angel before Aziraphale put his head on his shoulder and enjoyed the sensation of his demon riding him. He licked at Crowley’s collarbones, leaving little kisses across them as they cuddled as close as two beings could.

Their spirits soared on high, their passion driving their emotions. Finally, they were spent enough that even their spirits became heavy and returned to earth, sated, for now, having climaxed physically and on levels reached only by ethereal beings. A white feather landed in Crowley’s lap. He pushed himself off Aziraphale into a position more comfortable for both of them and picked the large secondary up. Two pairs of wings bent towards each other, enveloping angel and demon in a cosy cave of feathers.

Neither was sure how they ended up laying on the bed still wrapped in their wings, but it happened all the same and was not uncomfortable in the least, to their surprise. They gazed upon each other, giving tiny caresses and kisses as they calmed down. Hair was stroked, sweet nothings were whispered, feelings of love abounded.

Crowley reached over to put some of Aziraphale’s wing feathers back into their proper places before they became irritated. But eventually, the need to groom ruffled coverts drove them to sit up, Crowley indicating to Aziraphale to turn around so he could smooth his first. He combed them all back into place, starting his preening at the top with small coverts and working down to giant snow-white primaries, each one left shining after his ministrations. Aziraphale reached around to stroke his thigh as he worked.

“Thank you, my dear.”

“They were a mess after we laid on them.” Crowley was silent for a beat before speaking again. “It’s never felt like that before.”

Aziraphale knew he was talking about their physical intimacy.

“Oh? What something wrong with it?”

Crowley stroked between Aziraphale’s wings, their signal that the grooming was complete. 

Aziraphale folded away his perfect white wings and turned to face Crowley, sitting with one leg swinging off the bed.

“Not at all. It felt better. Freer?” He seemed to be testing out the word. “More free? Anyway, I felt less inhibited and it reflected on our actions. I think we’re home, Aziraphale.”

“You know, I felt the same way, even though we had homes before. Turn around and I’ll return the favour.”

“Separate homes, angel. This one is ours. It’s a place of our own and that changes everything. This is our place to be happy together.”

“I’ve never thought about that. Here’s to many years of happiness, then.”

Crowley leaned in for one last kiss before shifting around to present his wings to Aziraphale, closing his eyes as he felt Aziraphale’s gentle hands once again upon him. He thought about their plans for the cottage and gardens, and the freedom to live life as they wished, like love each other without fear. He smiled.

“Yes, we are going to be quite happy here.”


End file.
